looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Porkbunny's
Mrs Porkbunny's is the sixteenth episode of the second season of The Looney Tunes Show. It first premiered on April 30, 2013. Plot As Bugs leaves to buy groceries, Daffy hands him a huge list of items he wants. Bugs then goes to buy them but learns the store does not have the type of carrots he wants, only the ones that are bite-sized, much to his anger, and refuses to purchase them. At home, he decides to plant his own carrots and harvests a bunch of them, after three months of hard work. Porky arrives and announces he will be catering on the set of a TV commercial, then ponders on what he will make for the dessert part. Bugs offers some of his carrots, and Porky gets the idea of making his grandmother's carrot cake, and gratefully uses them. At the set, Daffy is interfering with the commercial shooting, even after he promised Porky that he wouldn't, and learns that the actor being filed will be payed a lot of money just for saying one line. He then desires to be a commercial actor and searches the Internet for open slots while Porky frets about Genco he needed to call them, since it was urgent, and suspects that they hated the food. As Daffy leaves, Porky gives the company a call and informs them that Bugs helped by growing the carrots, possibly rendering both of them in hot water. However, Porky said that the crew loved the carrot cake and are looking at selling some for profits. He then states that they could get rich off of the carrot cake sales, much to their excitement. Meanwhile, Daffy practices his line, hoping to be paid. However, he butchers his line when he tastes the cereal and is disgusted by it, prompting him to proclaim his dislike for it before saying his line, which was not pronounced correctly. Meanwhile at Pizzarriba, Bugs and Porky prepare to sign the contract Genco gave them for the carrot cake, but they find it quite difficult to understand. Daffy joins them and says he did not get the part, but prepares for another audition, which is intended for a female actor. He then suggests that Bugs and Porky have Foghorn interpret the contract before dressing up as a female and going to the auditions. At Foghorn's Mansion, Foghorn suggests that Bugs and Porky accept the deal because it is generously in their favor. After he takes a bite of Porky's carrot cake, he insists they do not sign it, for he thinks the cake is so delicious that the contract is insulting. He then tells them to go into business themselves, which will net them much more profits. Bugs and Porky then celebrate, with Foghorn eventually joining them. Later, Bugs and Porky try to decide on a name for their company. Porky wants to call it "Old Pig Cake", which Bugs hates. Porky asks what Bugs came up with, and Zoe replies "CC Cake", short for "Carrot Cake". Porky then argues that the name doesn't make any sense, due to the fact that his Bugs' idea actually means "Carrot Cake Cake", and the two continue to feud. Meanwhile, Daffy continues his auditions but ruins every one of them. Bugs and Porky eventually agree on the name of their company: Mrs. Porkybunny's Carrot Cake. They then begin pondering on campaigning, which eventually ensues another fight when they cannot agree on the method. Daffy laughs at the name of their company before practicing for another audition, giving Bugs and Porky the idea of being in a commercial themselves. Daffy then implores them to allow him be in it, and he is later seen acting as Mrs. Porkybunny, a grandmother, in the Mrs. Porkybunny's Carrot Cake commercial. Bugs and Porky then cringe, revealing that they think the commercial isn't good. At Foghorn's house, Foghorn tells Bugs and Porky that he loved their commercial, but goes on to say that the public did not, due to Daffy's bad acting. Bugs and Porky are now bankrupt, but Foghorn attempts to console them by saying friendship is what matters, not money, and that they are rich with friendship, since they let Daffy be in the commercial. Although Porky is cheered up, Bugs, who is indifferent, walks out. Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:2013